Hi, My name is Hong Kong
by Hasegawa
Summary: Hong Kong was a 7 years old who have daily diary HW. Pairings: UK X CHina, RussiaX China, US X UK. Warning: The first five chapter is Rated T, but after that, it's M. Caution! Pedo.
1. Chapter 1

Please remember that Hong Kong is just a 7 years old Asian boy with well, more or less, my level of broken English. Thank you.

Betaed by Blind Alchemist, my dear beta and grammar teacher, LOL.

Enjoy.

* * *

_My name is Hong Kong. _

_I am 7 years old, almost going on the eight. _

He stopped writing. He didn't know what else to write, cursing the homework demand of his second grade homeroom teacher, to make a diary every single day, to be collected every single morning, and marked by the afternoon to bring home and be continued.

He always started his diary explaining his name and age. His teacher had told him that it was unnecessary, but Hong Kong didn't know what else to write; thus he was trying to fill some space.

He turned back the page. It had already been quite a while since the semester started, so the book was almost half filled. The first page was the simplest, because he just wrote his name, his parents' names, his age and his address.

As time flew by, everything was harder. What should he write? His teacher's instruction was too unclear—everything, she said. Everything that you think, anything that you feel, something that you see the first time you open your diary.

So Hong Kong started to write about his alarm clock, with its Shinatty chan shape and with its Shinatty chan pictures creepily smiling inside, courtesy of his mother.

His mother's voice could be heard from his bedroom door.

"…**Why do you come back home so late, aru?"**

_My alarm clock is a Shinatty-chan-shaped, pinkish digital alarm clock, with Shinatty chan pictures._

"**… I told you, it was for work, Yao! Why do you need to be this jealous over him?"**

Hong Kong tried to close his ears, continuing and concentrating on the Shinatty shaped clock his mother was so fond of.

_Shinatty chan is a cat shaped creature who has a weird mouth and a scary expression. He is mother's favourite… _

"… **Because you keep going out with him! He is your nephew, right? Why do you need to care for him that much, aru? He is not your son!"**

_…Maybe even more than mother likes me. Because I am not a cat shaped, cute and lovely alarm clock. Or towel. Or plushie. Or blanket. _

"…**Why are you so hung up on him? Alfred is just my co-worker slash drinking buddy! Aren't you the one who is calling the kettle black? I know you are still in touch with your ex-boyfriend, Ivan!"**

_And father so very hates this creature. Because Shinatty chan is everywhere, even inside the toilet—mother loves to buy the shampoo and soaps, and use the towel with the picture on it. I don't care… _

"… **And I have cooked so much! Can't you appreciate me better, aru?" **

_… but maybe I do care. I am a boy. I want to have something else. Like a Superman blanket. _

"… **But the only thing you cook is Chinese food! I am sick and tired of it!" **

The door was slammed. Hong Kong sighed. He knew that his father would go out again and his mother would be very angry and lock himself in the room. And the dinner would be on the table. So he needed to eat dinner alone again.

And he wrote one last sentence:

_I wish I were not human. So I don't need to eat, and I don't need to eat my dinner alone. _

_I wish I am Shinatty.

* * *

Review? _


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! Betaed by Blind Alchemist, my dear beta sama!

Oh, and the rating will definitely go up. Beware.

Enjoy!

* * *

You shouldn't think like that. You are a very bright boy, and I am sure your parents love you for what you are. By the way, Shinatty chan sounds like Gitty to me. Am I right? 

Hong Kong read what his teacher had written down on the diary. His face was still unchanged, but his steps were lighter, and he started to run.

He reached his home in 20 minutes flat.

"Mama?" He asked for his mother when he first stepped into the house.

His mother didn't reply, so he came into the house, looking around. The house was empty. His beating chest was thumping hard, and Hong Kong felt so light he could touch the ceiling.

"Mama?"

There was some sound from the second floor when finally his mother appeared from the master bedroom. He looked pretty in his pink Shinatty chan bathrobe.

"You are fast today, Hong."

"Yes. I'm home."

"Welcome back, aru." His mother smiled, while fastening his bathrobe. Hong Kong stopped climbing the stairs. He saw Russia come out from the room.

"Mama?"

"Oh, Ivan is here to help me decorate our house, aru." China blushed uncontrollably. "He is a very good interior designer, aru!"

Hong Kong chose to believe and made a polite smile for the man. His mother ushered the Russian to the door, while ordering Hong Kong to wash his hand and feet.

Hong Kong watched as the water poured from the tap. Suddenly his chest felt heavy, unlike a minute ago.

* * *

_My name is Hong Kong. _

_I am 7 years old, going on eight. _

Hong Kong stopped writing and looked around. He had practically used every single thing in his room. Or maybe not.

_I like my bed. _

_Mama put a Shinatty chan cover on it, but my bed is really fluffy. Even fluffier than my parent's bed. I know because I still remember the last time I slept with them. It was 2 years ago, before when papa decided that I am too big for sleeping with them anymore. _

Hong Kong stopped writing when suddenly his mother called from the first floor.

**"Hong, let's eat, aru! Your father is home!"**

_Teacher,_ _why_

Hong Kong stopped, deciding whether he should write it or not, but in the end he scratched it. Instead, he wrote the finishing line.

_Teacher, I love my parents. Even when they don't sleep together with me, or don't sleep together with each other anymore.

* * *

review?_


	3. Chapter 3

Betaed by Blind Alchemist sama, thank you so much! XD

Enjoy!

* * *

"I know, you git! Now get moving! Go to work!" His dad yelled fondly at the phone. He was driving, and it was against the law to drive while making a call, but England didn't care. Hong Kong stared at his father. He looked happy. Even though he was swearing like he did to his mother.

"I know. Fine, I will… yes, fine. Now get to work, Alfred." England smiled and kissed the phone—but immediately covered it with a cough when he realized Hong Kong was looking at him. "I… I like you too."

England closed the phone and grabbed his son's hair.

"What are you looking at, Hong?"

His father's hand was ruffling through his messy hair, and it became messier. Hong Kong stayed impassive, but he asked slowly.

"Papa, who was that?"

"It was … your uncle, Alfred, remember?" England answered, letting his hand go from Hong's hair. Hong Kong regretted that he asked. Because his father retreated the hand from his head.

"Papa…."

"Yes?"

"… Mama said my hair looked like a bird's nest."

England hissed. "Your mother is too uptight. It's good, like that. I believe you look handsome, my son. Don't mind him."

But the hand didn't return. And what Hong Kong wanted when he told his dad the statement was to get the hand to return to the top of his head. He wanted to ask his father to help him tidy what he had ruffled through, but they had reached the school gate already.

"Here's your bag. Have a good day, son. Listen to your teachers, OK?"

Hong Kong nodded. England smiled and gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

Hong Kong smiled when he closed the car's door behind him.

* * *

If you need to talk, you can always talk to me, your teacher. By the way, your bed sounds very fluffy, I wish I could see it. His teacher wrote.

Hong Kong wrote his usual opening line.

_My name is Hong Kong. _

_I am 7 years old, going on eight._

And then he stopped again. He looked around, thinking hard. What should he write…? His stomach growled, and he felt hungry. So he decided to write about food.

_ I like mama's cooking the best. Papa likes mama's cooking, although he sometimes wants scones. Mama only eats his Chinese food and dislike papa's scones. I don't like them either, they are very un-good. _

_Hamburgers are my uncle's, Alfred's, favourite. He is my uncle from father's side._

_Ivan is mama's best friend, he loves the Chinese food mama makes. He comes sometimes to eat with us. _

_I have a very big family. _Scratch that, Hong Kong decided, and erased it with a ball-point rubber. But ball point erasers are useless, and the sentence was still clear. So Hong Kong rubbed harder. He didn't like the fact that his teacher needed them to write with pen.

The paper was torn and a big hole was formed in the middle of the paper. Hong Kong, out of desperation, wrote underneath it.

_A UFO came to my place and ate the paper. That's why it is torn. _

_I wish I can meet the alien, but the alien was gone. I am alone now. _

_Teacher, _

Hong Kong stopped writing and stared at the ceiling.

_Teacher, I want papa to rub my hair more. I want mama to smile at me more. I want us to eat together. And we are eating together, tonight! _

Hong Kong closed his book, opened and closed his bedroom door, rushing down. His father and mother were waiting for the usual family dinner.

Hong Kong was happy because his parents were smiling and ate their dinners without spitting at each other.

_Teacher, _Hong Kong wrote again when he came back from the dining room, _today is a very happy day.

* * *

_

This can count as the happy ending.

By the way, although I did mention that some of the idea were real on my part, but the raep wasnt.

Please be rest assured.

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Betaed by Blind Alchemist sama, my dearest beta! Thank you very much! (although you must have been bored with my thanks DX)

Enjoy!

* * *

I am glad that yesterday was a very happy day for you, Hong Kong. However, I need to ask you something. Have you told your parents about your dropping grades? And about your red marks for the English essay last week. If you need help, you can talk to me. 

Hong Kong read the answer from his teacher and stopped thinking. He bit his lips before writing.

_My name is Hong Kong, _

_I am 7 going on 8 years old._

_Teacher, do you hate me? _

Hong Kong tried to rub the sentence he just wrote, but he gave up and scratched the paper until it was blue-coloured instead.

_ Teacher, I have already told them about it. So you don't need to worry. If you don't believe me, I can show you my correction. I have rewritten the essay for the previous English class test. I think I corrected everything. So you don't need to call my parents because they are busy. I swear I have told them. _

Hong Kong read and reread his sentence, making sure that he had no grammatical mistakes. And since everything looked fine, he closed the book in satisfaction.

* * *

"Hong Kong, let me see your results from last week aru," China suddenly asked his son when they were having their family dinner the next day. Hong Kong stopped munching the lemon honey chicken he loved so much and paled.

England noticed the reaction. "Did you get bad marks, Hong?"

"…I did good. Quite good." Hong Kong answered, yet he didn't dare see his parents' faces. China sighed.

"Your teacher called and said that you haven't shown her the signatured paper, aru! She said that every time you get red marks you need to show your parent's signature. But I haven't gotten any from you, aru!"

"…I never get red marks, ma."

"Don't hide it, Hong." England closed his chopsticks together (after being married with China for so many years, he had given up using a fork and knife, resorting instead to chopsticks and a spoon). "If you lie, we will get mad."

"…. I did my best." Hong Kong answered softly, trying to cover his fear.

"I know you did your best, my son. But if you don't understand, you should ask your mother about it." England sighed.

China fumed. "Why me? You always blame me when everything goes wrong! Don't you realize, aru, that the said exam is an English paper? You should have taught him that, aru! And I know Hong never gets any red marks for math, because I help him, aru!"

"I am busy getting money, remember? You are always at home, and I believe you have all the time in the world to teach him!"

China replied back, and England responded further. It grew to the usual fight, endless shoutings and bad names and China got angry because England used inappropriate language in front of Hong Kong. Hong Kong was silent on his chair, all appetite gone, eyes wet but silent.

That's the reason why he never wanted to show his red marks to his parent.

* * *

China washed the dishes in a rage, almost breaking some plates, but his head was still filled with the fight just now. Suddenly he felt his apron tugged on from behind. He looked back and found Hong Kong with glassy eyes, yet with no fallen tears.

"Mama, I am sorry. This is the paper, I got red marks. I swear I did my best. I have made all the corrections. So please don't stay mad at papa? I am sorry I am a bad boy."

China stopped washing plates. The small hand which tugged his apron was shaking, and he knew that his son was trying his best to not cry. He washed his hands clean before he squatted down, smiling.

"You are honest, aru. It's good. You are not a bad boy, and I am not mad at papa, aru. It's OK."

Hong Kong started to sob, but still without sound. China hugged the child closely, smiling.

"It's OK, Hong. We don't care whether you have bad marks. We need you to be honest, aru. Don't be afraid to show us, and ask me when you have something you don't understand. We believe you, aru."

Hong Kong nodded between his sobs, rubbing his face with his mother's neck. He felt good… he loved his mother's hug so much. He felt bad from hiding, but he didn't want them to fight like that. And England entered the kitchen.

"Wha…" He asked when he saw that China was hugging the sobbing child, but China signalled to his husband to keep quiet. Hong Kong, realizing his father was in the picture, pushed China away and turned to his father.

"Papa, I got red marks for my English essay. I am sorry. So please don't be mad at mama too?"

England's eyes got teary and he rubbed his eyes. He smiled. "I am not angry, Hong. And I am not mad at you, so let me sign the paper."

China rubbed his son's hair and smiled.

"Let papa sign it for you, aru. Mama will come when I finish the dishes."

"… Let me help, Yao." England blushed, scratching his head. "I feel bad… giving you all the housework. Sorry."

China was stunned for a moment, but he blushed too.

"Sure, aru! Thank you."

And in the end three of them washed (and dried) the plates together.

* * *

And I cried. honestly marks for exam is one of the sources of fights in homes like mine~

Tell me if you do too.


	5. Chapter 5

Betaed by Blind Alchemist sama~ Wohooo! Thank you very much!

Enjoy.

* * *

I see that your grades have improved, Hong. You did a good job. Please keep up with this! If you have anything to ask, just come to my office. 

Hong Kong stayed in silent, before starting his usual opening sentence.

_My name is Hong Kong. _

_I am almost 8 years old. _

_My father is a white-collar worker. _

Hong Kong nodded to himself, proud of himself for using such a sophisticated word. He continued,

_He works in a publishing company with Uncle Alfred. Father usually comes home at around 5, but today is his busy day, so he won't be back until 9 p.m. _

_My mother is a housewife, but since yesterday, he has started to work part time at a restaurant in the city. My parents were quarrelling about it, but in the end mother won. And so, mother will be back by 8 p.m. _

Hong Kong eyed the watch by the wall.

_Now is 7 p.m. _

And he stopped writing, and stared at his Shinatty-chan alarm clock. He listened carefully, but nothing was moving and no sound could be heard. He felt like he was alone in the middle of a lost world. Only he and he alone could enter, and he couldn't get out of it.

**HiHiHIHi**

Hong Kong jumped from his seat, looking around. There were some scary voices, and Hong Kong started getting agitated. He tried to scan the room, and nothing was moving. He was alone.

But he was sure that he heard something. So he tried to listen again.

As he listened more attentively, his fear grew and Hong Kong had some goosebumps.

He tried to look around, but nothing changed. He was sure he was alone…

Was it a ghost?

_Mama_! Hong Kong shouted in his head. _Papa!_

Hong Kong ran from his room, down to the living room, turned on the television and raised the volume as loud as the TV went. He looked around, as if challenging the ghost to come out. He even turned on all the lights in the house, from the kitchen to the bathroom light.

But he saw no ghost. And suddenly he felt very alone, lonely, against every evil thing in the world.

He was scared. Very much so.

* * *

China and England met up in the train station and took the train together. They were surprised when they saw how the house was so shiny with lights blazing from every window. And loud TV voices could be heard.

They entered the house to find the small boy had cried himself to sleep, cocooned in a thick Shinatty chan blanket on the sofa. In front of him the TV was showing news about hiking tomato prices.

* * *

Hong Kong felt his body being moved gently. He moaned and hugged his mover.

"It's all right Hong. Just sleep."

"….Papa. I am scared…"

"It's all right, Hong. Everything is fine."

"I am sorry, aru. I will ask them to change my shift so you don't need to be alone at night anymore aru."

Hong Kong nodded softly and fell back into sleep. Deep, deep sleep.

* * *

Ghost stories always make me uncomfortable (i.e. nightmares)

review?


	6. Chapter 6

Betaed by Blind Alchemist sama~ Thank you very much!

This chapter makes the story turns into M rated.

Beware.

Enjoy.

* * *

I see that your father and mother are working their hardest for you. You are truly a lucky child, Hong Kong. So don't be dispirited again, OK? I love your smile. You should try to smile more. 

_My name is Hong Kong. _

_I am 7 going on 8 years old. _

Hong Kong smiled as he bit the tip of his pen, trying to get anything else to write. He was very happy. His teacher said that she loved his smile. But he was happier about the fact that he was _clearly_ being loved. Yes, and even his teacher said that his parents love him. So he was so happy, being so loved.

Maybe it was unnatural for a boy his age to be so concerned about love, but ever since his parents started to quarrel, a form of uneasiness, insecurity built up in his head. And to be assured that he was loved was something very calming for the boy.

The front door was opened, and Hong Kong perked up. His mother was home! China had changed his shift so that Hong Kong wouldn't be alone too long in the afternoon. England tried to persuade China to give up the job and be a full time housewife like the last 7 years, but China declined it sternly, talking about dignity and stuffs Hong Kong didn't understand.

At least they were no longer shouting at each other, and started to get more civilized. Hong Kong jumped on the stairs, tried to reach the living room faster, too eager to greet his mother back.

And he was shocked, frozen, dead.

His mother was kissing the Russian—in front of the open front door. China looked pale and sad, and he was crying. Russia held his mother tighter, kissing deeper. Even Hong Kong understood that the Russian really wanted his mother. But his mother didn't hug back or reject the action.

A lot of stuff passed through his head—sadness, disappointment, anger, disgust, fear, loneliness, and _wrongness_. Something is wrong. Kissing is only for married couples. Especially since his mother is married to his father. No. No. No.

NO.

"…Mama…"

Russia and China were surprised and separated from each other. China looked back to see his son staring at him closely, face ever so impassive, but eyes full of emotions.

"Hong… This is… That… aru…"

"…Why?"

"Hong Kong, listen. This is a misunderstanding, aru…"

"Don't you love papa anymore? … Don't you love _me_ anymore?" Hong Kong's eyes started to get blurry and he ran away, to his room. He tried to lock the door, but since he had no lock, he ended up hiding under the blanket, clutching everything to himself and trembling. Sobbing. Crying.

He hated this. He hated this. He didn't want this. He was loved, right?

He was so loved… _right_?

He heard his door being unlocked and his mother's steps came nearer.

"Hong…"

"…Don't come near."

"Hong Kong." Suddenly a childish voice Hong Kong often heard in his home came into the picture. Hong Kong clutched his blanket tighter.

"Don't come, you… you jerk!" Hong Kong shouted, trying to insult the Russian. Russia sighed.

"Listen. I know you think that your mother has betrayed you and your father. But it is actually the reverse, da. You father was the one who started all this."

"Ivan! Don't say it, aru!"

"Your father was the one who betrayed Yao first. He betrayed you and your mother—by sleeping with that blonde dumb American. Your mother has endured the affair for 2 years, Hong. Now it is the time to choose. Either your mother and me or your father."

Silent followed. Hong Kong was processing the information and Russia was waiting for the information to get into the poor child's head. Hong Kong shook his head. Even with the thick blanket, China and Russia could see the movement.

"No. You are lying! LIAR!" Hong Kong screamed, trying hard to keep calm.

"I am maybe a jerk, but I am not a liar, da. I never lied. And I love your mother so much. I will be glad to have you too, Hong Kong. So please look at us."

"No! LIAR!"

"You are almost 8 now, Hong. You can choose for yourself."

"Hong Kong…" China suddenly talked; voice ever so serene. "… Nothing changed. I still love you, and your father. But he, aru, doesn't like me anymore. He chose the other person. So I think … I think… But believe me, aru! I am still your mother no matter what!"

Hong Kong was silent. China was desperate.

"My son… Please look at me, aru?"

Hong Kong opened his blanket shield, and revealed a face full of snot and tears. China felt like he was stabbed. He made his son cry like that. It wasn't the type of simple crying because of ghosts or bad marks. It was something even deeper. Suddenly Hong Kong opened his mouth and asked softly,

"…Mama… Are you becoming a liar too?"

"No, aru! I won't lie to you!"

"Then… what am I then? You don't like me anymore? You don't want me anymore?"

"I still love you, my son. I still want you. I will never let you go, aru."

"… Does papa not want me anymore too?"

"Hong, listen, aru. This is our problem, but nothing is changed. You are still our son, and we love you…"

"…I hate you. I hate all of you. Go away. Go. Go. GO!"

"Hong!"

Hong Kong shielded his body back into the blanket. He trembled, his hands felt cold and his feet started to freeze despite the heated bed. His tears kept falling, and his chest was hurt, so hurt.

Painful. He wanted to ask his mother to take the pain away, but he couldn't believe his mother now. He just couldn't listen to anything at all. He didn't want to listen anymore. All his parents did was lie.

Nobody loved him. Nobody wanted him. _Papa has gone and Mama has gone_. He was lost and alone.

He cried himself to sleep.

* * *

He woke up to find that it was already 2 in the morning. He scanned the room, but he found nothing. But he could hear voices from downstairs.

**"… Why did you do that, Yao? I know it was my fault, but I swear I had broken it off with him!"**

**"I saw with my own eyes, aru! You were there, in the hotel restaurant with Alfred!"**

**"I have told you, it was nothing! I only brought him there to say I am finished with him!"**

**"So why do you bring him to the place I work, aru? I am more than patient enough to pretend I did not know, and you flaunt it in front of me, aru!"**

**"I brought him there to show you, Yao, that I am finished with him! I told you I was sorry I hurt you, didn't I? I have promised you I'll be loyal from now on! And now you kissing Ivan again, parading it in front of our son, making Hong so upset?"**

**"I wasn't! I was too… too… hurt to do anything! If you don't like me anymore, aru, just leave! I knew this would happen, and I have a job now, so I can support Hong, aru! You can just go with him!"**

**"Yao…."**

Hong Kong closed his ears tightly. He didn't want to listen anymore. He didn't want to know how much they don't like each other anymore, how much _he_ wasn't loved anymore. He plugged the ear phone to his audio player and played the volume as high as he could.

The blazing sound of Maruu Kaite Chikyuu closed off his ears, making him feel like he was closed off from the world. He opened the diary he hadn't get the chance to write, and wrote a sentence.

_Teacher, where should I go if my parents don't want me anymore?

* * *

review?_


	7. Chapter 7

And he broke down...

Betaed by Blind Alchemist sama! You are truly my saviour!

Enjoy!

* * *

Hong Kong came down in the morning and saw both of his parents were in the kitchen, but neither spoke nor faced each other. His mother was busy washing dishes and his father was busy reading the newspaper. But when they realized that their son was there, both stopped doing their activities and stood straight.

"Hong…" His father started the conversation, but Hong Kong shook his head gently. His eyes were dry from a night's worth of crying, but he wanted to go to school so much. He wanted to ask his teacher for help. Maybe he could do something to get them together again, and love him back.

Or maybe he just wanted to get out of the house and forget everything that happened so that he could stay happy.

"Hong, you don't need to go to school today if you want aru. I can see that… you are tired."

Hong Kong shook his head again. He _needed_ to go.

"Hong, we are thinking… maybe we can go out and have a talk tonight?"

His father's suggestion broke something in his heart. Hong Kong swallowed before asking,

"What talk?"

"Talk about… well, div…"

"I am going to school. I am leaving." Hong Kong ran and passed straight through his parents to the door. He did not want any talk right now. He did not want his parents to separate. He did not want them to stop loving each other. He did not want them to stop loving him.

He wanted to have dinner together, always.

It was alright if they quarrelled all the time. Just stay together, was what Hong Kong wanted.

Hong Kong wiped his tears with his sleeve and walked to the school solemnly.

* * *

But luck wasn't on his side. His homeroom teacher was sick on that particular day, so another man was substituting for his teacher. The man was a tall, slim, gentle looking man. Hong Kong was so disappointed because he couldn't ask what he wanted to ask.

He regretted his decision to go to school.

But by the end of the class, suddenly he was called by the man.

"You are Hong Kong, right?"

Hong Kong nodded. The man smiled warmly.

"I have read your daily diary. It is very interesting. Do you need to talk to me? I am your teacher's substitute, so I want to help you."

Hong Kong was silent. He just didn't know the man well enough to ask. But his desire to ask was overwhelming him, and the man was an adult, anyway, so he should know the answer.

"… Yes, sir."

"Maybe we should change the room. You want to talk in private, right?" The man smiled warmly as he grabbed Hong Kong's shoulder, gently escorting him to a small, unused school psychiatrist room.

As they comfortably seated down on the small sofa in the room (the room was barely filled—there were only one sofa and a table), the man smiled at Hong Kong.

"So… would you like to talk about it?"

Hong Kong stopped for a minute, before continuing,

"Sir… You are an adult, so you know everything, right?"

The man nodded. So Hong Kong continued again.

"… Sir, why don't my parents love each other anymore?"

The man smiled gently and patted his head.

"That's easy. It's because… you are a bad child. It's your fault."

* * *

China was worried when the school called. So he came to his son's school in a hurry, and found that England was called too. They met right in front of the door of the school clinic. England was there before him, and he looked pale.

"…Why don't you come in, aru?"

England swallowed hard.

"… I am honestly, … Afraid, Yao."

The phone call didn't say anything, but from the tone, it was clearly an emergency. China knew how England felt because he too, felt the same fear of what would welcome him behind this door.

The door was suddenly opened and the clinic teacher came out.

"… You may come in. Hong Kong is asking for you two."

So they came into the room, walking slowly to the last bed out of three which was placed in parallel by the end of the room. To see their son on the bed, pale and impassive like usual, but this time even the eyes were pensive; was too disturbing for them.

"Hong…" Both of them spoke. But suddenly Hong Kong jerked up; he clearly just realized that his parents were there. He frantically searched for his mother's feet, and sobbed loudly.

"I PROMISE! I PROMISE I WILL BE A GOOD BOY FROM NOW ON, SO PLEASE… STAY WITH ME? STAY WITH PAPA? HAVE DINNER TOGETHER? PLEASE, MOM?"

China tried to calm himself down, but his face was hot and his tears started to leak. Thinking that his mother didn't like his promise, Hong Kong changed and grabbed his father's sleeves.

"I AM SORRY I AM A BAD CHILD, I AM SORRY I AM HERE, BUT PLEASE STAY TOGETHER? IF YOU WANT ME TO BEGONE, IT'S FINE, BUT PLEASE STAY TOGETHER? I AM SORRY. I AM Sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry…."

China couldn't stand it anymore and hugged his boy tight. But Hong Kong seemed lost, not even feeling the pressure from his other hug; frantically scratching himself and his father's sleeves, muttering sorry and he'll gone, so sorry, he'll be good, he'll be good.

Even England broke down, and they became a sobbing mass altogether in the clinic. The school doctor wiped her tears with her white lab coat and watched the wreck, [observing it as an example of] the reason why society was turning downhill.

Because people have turned to be too egotistical and too self-centred to care. 

* * *

The next part will be pedo section, beware.

review?


	8. Chapter 8

Betaed by Blind Alchemist sama~ Thank you, thank you!

Enjoy.

* * *

China looked into the dark bedroom which was occupied by his only son. England stood beside him, hands grabbing his feminine (in many ways) spouse gently but firmly. They were looking together at the lonely sight of their 7 years old son, nicely tucked under the covers, after 5 hours of continuous hysterics and episodes. Hong was given a drug by the school doctor to suppress his mental strain.

"… It's all my fault, aru."

England shook his head. "No, Yao. We both have [messed up]. This is our fault. We need to apologize and make it up to him."

"But… how can we make it up to him, aru?"

"He thinks that we don't love him anymore. We can start… by making him sure we won't leave him alone."

"… Will he forgive us?"

England bit his lips, searching for an answer he didn't know. In the end he kept quiet, and China let his tears fell.

* * *

They were woken up in the middle of the night by the shrieking sound from Hong Kong's room. England tied up his robe and went to see what happened. China followed closely behind him, shivering from the cold of the night because his red silk night gown was rather thin, and was actually surprised when England held him closer.

"…why, aru?"

England blushed. "… You looked cold."

China smiled weakly and whispered thank you. Yet they had no time to continue the romance and together they went to the room. Rushed. Because Hong Kong's shrieks were getting louder and louder.

"AHHH! Don't touch me! AHHHHH!" When they opened the door, Hong Kong was trembling against the wall, scratching an imaginary monster frantically, trying to free his own body from the blanket. Clearly he was still asleep. Hong Kong was having a nightmare. China flew faster, embracing his child. His only child. Hard.

"Hush, Hong Kong. It's fine. Mama is here. Hush."

"Mama?" Hong Kong asked, half asleep. "Mama?"

"Yes, Aru. It's all fine. You will be fine."

"Mama…" Hong Kong buried his face on his mother's shoulder. "Mama… I don't like him touching me, mama… Help me."

Desperation was heavily implied in the last plead.

"…Who is touching you, Hong?" England asked softly, gently patting his son's hair. Hong Kong flinched and buried himself deeper, inflicting pain on China's skin.

"It's painful, Ma. It's painful."

"Hong, look at me. Wake up." England cupped his son's face, forcing Hong Kong to face him. Hong Kong refused to comply, but eventually his father won. His eyes slowly opened and fluttered vigorously. England asked once again.

"Hong Kong, tell me what happened."

"…" Hong Kong refused to talk, and tried to hide himself on his mother's neck crook once again. But England stayed firm.

"Hong, tell me."

Hong Kong shook his head.

"Stop it, aru." China hissed, trying to protect Hong Kong. "He doesn't want to talk now. Give him some space."

England stopped asking and took a deep breath. China patted his son's hair.

"It's OK, Hong, It's OK."

"… Really?" Hong Kong whimpered before he sobbed. "So I don't need to suck on it anymore? It's Ok if I don't smell it anymore? Would Mama and Papa be together now? Is my punishment over?"

His parents were speechless by the questions. Eventually, China answered.

"Yes, it's over aru. Papa and mama are together now. We won't leave you alone, Hong."

Hong Kong stopped whimpering and whispered in relief before sleeping back. "Thank you."

* * *

_"That's easy. It's because… you are a bad child. It's your fault." _

Hong Kong was speechless when he heard that. His heart stopped beating and all he wanted to do was to vanish. So it was, indeed, his fault. His fear became the truth.

_"They don't like each other because you are a bad child who never listens, my child. You should start to listen to them and beg for forgiveness."_

_"But…" _Hong Kong tried to retort. _"But I always listen to them…"_

_"This is what I mean." _His substitute teacher sighed._ "Kids nowadays are so impolite to elders, and always think that they are always right. You think if you really listen to them, they would have started those arguments? They are blaming each other because you don't listen to them, and making your parents think that they have wrongly taught you."_

Hong Kong held his breath. _"So …. It is all my fault?"_

_"Yes." _The man smiled. _"But as your teacher, I can give you your punishment; and your parents will stop fighting."_

Hong Kong felt like he was not even worthy to use the air to breathe. His stomach was knotted, painful and tense. He wanted to run, but he couldn't run.

_"So listen, and just receive this punishment, you bad boy."_

_"… If I am punished, then papa and mama won't get a divorce?"_

_"Yes. I promise you. I am an adult, after all. I know everything." _

So Hong Kong stayed silent when his mouth was cupped and stuffed with the man's pee pee. ##

Hong Kong woke up to find he was sleeping between his father and mother, on their room, on their hard bed, just how it used to be. His mother's arms were around him and his father's arms were around his mother and him. They slept like a bear family. Warm, comfortable. Just like it used to be.

So the man was right after all. But he felt dirty. The punishment was scary and felt so wrong and dirty. Dirty. So although he got what he wanted, Hong Kong felt no happiness at all.

He wanted to disappear.

* * *

And dissapear he will be.

Next part suicidal. Please stop reading if you are uncomfortable with the theme.

review?


	9. Chapter 9

Betaed by Blind Alchemist sama~ Thank you, thank you!

Enjoy.

* * *

_Hi, my name is Hong Kong. _

_I am 8 years old yesterday. _

_Mother made a big cake. _

_Father gave me a Wii. _

_They celebrated my birthday by inviting our families and friends. But I didn't find Uncle Alfred or Ivan between the people. _

_We ate mother's delicious cooking. _

_Father played Wii with me._

_Everybody was happy. _

Hong Kong stopped writing. Somehow he didn't like writing anymore, so he only wrote what was necessary. The task to write the daily diary still continued. He went back to school two days after that day, and it had been a week since then. His homeroom teacher has gotten well and returned to the class. Nothing had really changed, except the fact that his parents never quarrelled in front of him anymore.

**"Hong! Let's eat dinner, aru!"**

His mother's voice made him close his book. Hong Kong wasn't hungry; his appetite had gone since the day he was punished. But he still came down from his room and sat in front of the table.

"I cooked your favourite lemon chicken, aru!" His mother smiled happily. "So please eat lots and lots of it, Hong!"

Hong Kong smiled back, getting his chopsticks. His father was already seated, and watched him closely. Hong Kong felt awkward, being under the unusual spotlight, realizing that his parents had been watching him closely for the week, keeping extreme caution of his feelings. Somehow he didn't like the new attention. It felt so tense, fragile and uncomfortable. Hong Kong took the chicken, putting it into his mouth.

_That's good… deeper, boy. Deeper. _

Hong Kong stopped chewing. He swallowed hard. The food changed. It didn't taste like the usual lemon chicken, it tasted like the weird stuff that came from his substitute teacher's penis.

"… How is it, Hong?" England smiled. "I helped with that chicken, so maybe the taste is a bit different."

Is it because of his father's cooking?

But the sudden dramatic taste change always happened even with his mother's cooking. He couldn't even taste his birthday cake properly the day before. And he should be thankful his father was cooking for him… so Hong Kong smiled back, nodding rather frantically.

"It is very good, father."

England smiled in relief and China put more rice and chicken on his plate. They continued the dinner, with China starting conversation about maybe a holiday in the mountains for the weekends, and England agreeing with his spouse's idea. It felt rather unnatural for them to agree with each other after 2 years worth of quarrelling and disagreeing, but Hong Kong kept his silence and his smile. All he wanted was to go to the bathroom to puke. And clean himself up.

Which, he did. After the dinner, Hong Kong went to the bath again.

"Bath again? Didn't you just have one before dinner, Hong?" His father asked.

Hong Kong clutched his towel tighter. "… I want to have a hot bath before I sleep, father."

"Let me dry your hair later, aru." His mother smiled, after washing plates, taking the seat beside his father on the sofa.

Hong Kong nodded.

* * *

He succeeded in forcing the dinner out from his mouth. It felt like burning, acidic and uncomfortable. Pain shot through him when he was choked by his own saliva. But somehow he felt satisfied when he saw the vomit washed away by water.

Then he proceeded to wash his body, rubbing as hard as he could. Hong Kong poured more liquid soap from the Shinatty labelled bottle. The smell of strawberry soap filled the bathroom. Hong Kong put the liquid from his face to toe. Then he washed them out with water.

Still, his body felt weird. Dirty.

So Hong Kong took the brush for peeling the hardened skin of the sole of the feet and started to rub the brush hard against his skin. Hard. Until it was red. Especially his cheeks and mouth.

He wanted to wash away everything. But it still lingered there, the remnant of the dirt, despite the rubbing and washing he had been doing that whole week.

It felt disgusting. His skin was painful, from the rubbing and hot water. But he couldn't ask for help.

_You cannot tell anyone about this or else the punishment won't work and your parents will get a divorce. _

He would not risk it. It was nice, better to see both parents of his smiling and agreeing with each other. Wasn't that his wish all along?

He couldn't tell or ask or share with anyone.

It's not like he was loved, either. His father and mother didn't get divorced because he was punished. So he needed to punish himself all the time so they wouldn't [think of getting] a divorce again. All he could do was to bear everything in silence. So he immersed himself in the bathtub. It was hot and his skin was sensitive after all the exfoliating, but as he immersed himself deeper and deeper into the water, closing his eyes, letting go of his breath, Hong Kong felt better. And better.

* * *

_"…ong."_

Hong Kong could hear his name was being called. So he smiled.

_Mama?_

_"… ong!"_

_Papa?_

He tried to open his eyes; they were so heavy that Hong had almost given up on it. But the voices calling his name were so annoying that eventually he succeeded into opening his eyelids. Blurry images filled his eyes, but he could hear better than before.

"Hong! Oh Tian, Thank you…"

His mother was crying, sobbing beside him.

"Hong, can you see me?"

Hong nodded, feeling like he just woken up from a deep sleep. Suddenly his body felt so cold, and he just realized that he was naked, on the floor, reposed with a single bath mat.

"Mama?"

China was busy sobbing and hugging his son, whispering strings of Chinese words only Hong Kong understood. His mother was happy, relieved because Hong Kong was alright. But there wasn't much explanation, and Hong Kong felt like he was just waking up, so why was his mother crying that badly?

"Papa? What happened?"

"We found you nearly drowned in the bath tub, Hong. Your heart beat was so slow. The ambulance will come soon, and I think we better cover him with more clothes, Yao."

China nodded and let go of his son. England took Hong Kong, carried him to the sofa while China wrapped his only son in blankets, drying him, and putting clothes on him. Hong Kong felt like he had returned to being a baby. China even dried his toes one by one. He felt embarrassed.

"Mama? You don't need to do that. I can do it myself."

"I want to do it, aru." His mother solemnly moved his fingers and dried Hong's feet with the towel gently.

"It's embarrassing. I am already big enough."

"But not big enough for me, aru. I don't want to lose you again."

"…mama?"

"Look at how thin you have become, aru. Just in one week. Do you not like my cooking anymore?"

"Mama…?"

"I love you, my son. I really do. So please don't do this to me ever again." China started sobbing again. "I promise I will be a better mother, so promise me you would never do anything like this ever again."

"… You do?" Hong Kong started to cry too. "You love me? Really? More than Uncle Ivan?"

"I do." China nodded, smiling, getting his son nearer to his chest. "Tian knows I do."

"Do you love me now?" Hong Kong sobbed into his mother's clothes. "Am I a good child now?"

"Yes. And I don't want you to do that ever again, aru."

"… I am sorry." Hong Kong sobbed louder. China hugged his son tighter. "I am sorry, ma. I am sorry."

"Me too, aru. I am sorry too."

England didn't join the sobbing mass, but he too, whispered an inaudible apology to his family, the one whom he betrayed in the first time. He promised himself that he would be a better father and husband as he sat beside the sobbing mass and pulled them into his arms. However, England also noticed the pattern of his son's behaviour and somehow, he suspected something else (other than him almost divorcing China) happened on the day Hong Kong started to act weird.

He would find out what happened, for the sake of his family.

* * *

next stop: Pedo capture!

Review?


	10. Chapter 10

Betaed by Blind Alchemist sama~ Thank you, thank you!

Enjoy.

* * *

Hong Kong looked around to see a beige room with plants in pots and an aquarium. The room was bare except for a sofa and a chair. He squeezed himself despite the whole area on the big sofa. In front of him seated Mr. Norway, a psychiatrist whom was assigned to him after he was treated by the hospital doctors yesterday.

The beautiful blonde man in front of him didn't smile, but opened his notebook.

"So tell me," he started. "What do you feel now?"

"I am fine… I guess."

"Can you tell me what you think when you immersed in water the other day? Your parents told me that you want to punish yourself… why?"

Hong Kong looked around to search for help, but he found no one except his psychiatrist. His parents weren't there. He was alone. Hong Kong bit his lips.

"Because he said that I need to punish myself. Because I am a bad boy."

"Who told you that?" Norway asked slowly, making some notes on his chart.

"…Well, he said that I need to punish myself to make them stay together… and he told me that I cannot tell anyone because all the punishment will be futile if I did."

"Do you think the punishment was the right thing to do?"

Hong Kong closed his eyes. Was it right? It was, right? When he got the punishment, his parents went back together. And now they never quarrelled anymore. And ever since he received the punishment, they had been eating dinner together; just like what he wanted. But it didn't feel right too. Somehow it was forced; he could really smile when they were having dinner or just being together because he didn't know… whether the whole thing was true or not. He was under punishment, so he shouldn't enjoy himself. And it was against what he wanted, although everything was everything he wanted them to be. He was confused.

"…I don't know." It was the safe answer.

Norway stopped writing down on his chart and watched as the boy paled, thinking hard and biting his nails.

"Don't be afraid. It is just me and you, and nothing you say in this room may shatter your family relationship in any kind. It's only me and you. You can be honest."

Hong Kong stopped biting his nails, and realized that his nails were considerably shorter than they used to be. He swallowed hard.

"Really?"

"How old are you, Hong Kong?"

"I …I am eight years old."

"Then we will make a man's promise. I promise that anything in this room will stay in this room. I just want to make you feel better."

"…Then…" Hong Kong bit his lips. "…can I say that I hate those punishments?"

Norway's cold smile flashed for a second.

* * *

England took the seat in front of Hong Kong's homeroom teacher. She was a pretty lady with very big bouncy breasts. England was taken aback by the size before he realized that the teacher offered him her hands.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Kirkland. I am Ukraine, Hong's homeroom teacher."

"Ni..Nice to meet you too, I am Hong's father, you can call me Arthur."

Ukraine smiled.

"You requested to meet me because you want to discuss about Hong Kong, right? I am gad that you can make it. Hong is the only one whose parents haven't attended the semester parent meetings…"

"…Was there such a meeting? I was never informed." England looked lost.

Ukraine tilted her head. "But I think I have given Hong the pamphlet and it was supposed to be two months ago. I remember he said that both of you are busy and couldn't attend the meeting."

England thought back. Two months ago was the peak of his fights with China, and maybe that's why Hong didn't tell them anything about it. Thinking back, the boy never showed anything to them ever since the fight started, except occasional A+ marked papers and a drawing of their family, which England ignored. He vaguely remembered that China put it on the frame and kept it inside the cupboard, but that was it.

"…I was thoughtless." England cursed himself. "I didn't pay much attention to it. But I remember that Hong never said anything about that."

Ukraine frowned. She stared hard at the man in front of him.

"I am sorry, Mr. Kirkland. May I assume that you are here concerning Hong's recent weird behaviour?"

"Yes." England nodded firmly. "I am here to hear about my son. I want to understand him better, from your point of view. I assume that since you are his homeroom teacher, you must know something about him. Please tell me if you noticed something different about my son recently. I will really appreciate it."

"Hong didn't come to school today." Ukraine pointed the fact straight out.

England nodded. "Yes, he is in hospital right now. Last night… well, last night he got an incident."

"An incident? Is he alright?"

"He is fine now. Thank you for the concern." England smiled weakly.

Ukraine sighed. "… I am glad he is alright. I am quite worried about him. He is the type of child who bottles it up inside. I see that he is a bright but introverted boy. He is a silent one, and more mature than his peers. He never fights; he never makes any noise in the class, and he studies well. You need to be proud of him, sir. I know that this may sound rude to him, but he is bright because he diligently studies, not because of his natural ability."

England nodded.

"…In the class, Hong is one of the rare students that others look up to. He knows when to talk and when to be quiet. And he is a very polite boy. But he is a bit… how to say… insecure. From his diary, I can see that he … is very concerned about the constant fight in your household, sir. I am sorry for being impolite."

"…He writes in a diary? And how come you know what he wrote?"

"I give all my students daily diary homework, Mr. Kirkland. I want to make them realize the freedom of writings and convey their feelings of everyday life. I have seen a lot of students' diaries, and compared to them, Hong's writings were more uptight. It felt like he was trying hard to convey what he thinks, but was too afraid to give too much and bother his parents' reputation. He wrote strongly how… how he wanted to have a nice dinner with you two every night. I remember clearly because he wrote about the dinner almost every page. And I know about your household dispute because Hong wrote it in the diary. This is my personal conclusion, but I think he feels lonely."

England paled. "…Can you show me his diary?"

Ukraine stopped talking and nodded softly. She took out a book from her folders, and gave it to England.

England read the first page.

# # #

_Hi my name is Hong Kong. _

_I am seven years old. _

_I am in the third grade. My teacher's name is Miss Ukraine. She is a beautiful teacher and she has a very nice smile. But my mother's smile is the best. _

_My father's name is Arthur Kirkland. My mother's name is Wang Yao. We lived in a house by the road. I like my house because although it is small, it is warm and mother always cooks very good food. _

_We always have dinner together. I like it very much, because father comes home late everyday and mother is very busy. My father is busy working for us. I am proud of him._

_Thank you very much._

# # #

Then he flipped to the next few pages.

# # #

_My name is Hong Kong. _

_I am seven years old._

_I want to have a dog. Because the new bed is too big, and I am too big to sleep with my parents like before. I want to have a big puppy who will lick my face when I hug him. _

_Today I draw a picture of me, mother and father. Miss Ukraine praised me because the picture is very good. Father said it is a very good picture. Mother framed it and put it inside the cabinet. And then they continued to fig _*something was blackened*_ eat. We have sweet and sour pork with rice. _

_They are very proud of me _*something was blackened* _Yes, they are very proud of me. _

_Right, teacher? _

_# # #  
_

And another few pages.

# # #

_My name is Hong Kong. _

_I am seven going on eight years old. _

_Today I am very happy. Mother was smiling and baking a cake. I helped him make the cake. Mother said I am a very good baker although I dropped some of the flour to the floor. But I cleaned it. Then Uncle Ivan came and he chatted with my mother until now. _

_Teacher, am I uninteresting? I feel bad because I don't like how Uncle Ivan can make mother laugh so much, while I cannot. I think I can never do something right. Why can't I make one perfect thing that can make them not fight?_

_Father hasn't come home yet. Mother said that he was busy. _

_I hope he is alright. I am sure he is busy working for us right now._

# # #

And one of the last pages was very stiff, as if it was wet from water splashes.

# # #

_My name is Hong Kong. _

_I am 7 going on 8 years old._

_Teacher, where should I go if my parents don't want me anymore? _

# # #

England closed the book, unable to see anymore. His chest was in pain, reading what his son wrote in that small notebook. He sighed deeply. Ukraine smiled gently.

England spoke. "I know this makes us—his parents—seem very cruel. We neglected him. Well, maybe we did. We were too busy with our… stuffs to notice him. He was a silent boy, and he never really complained about anything. He never asked for a dog… or a parent-teacher meeting… I never knew."

"…I see."

"And maybe… I need to explain this, can you keep it a secret between us?"

Ukraine nodded.

"My wife is a man. Yes, we are a gay couple. We haven't really married under the law, but we have exchanged our vows. And you can guess that Hong is not our real child. We adopted him from the orphanage when he was three. I guess he didn't remember anything, but his insecurity has started since then…"

Ukraine shook her head. England stopped talking.

"Hong is a very good boy, Mr. Kirkland. It made me sad when I read his diary. But I know that has already realized that. I notice that he never refers to his mother as a female. And he is a bright kid. I am sure that he realized that he is not your real son sooner than you think."

England froze.

"I assume that's why he was so insecure. He looked lost when he saw other students' mothers came to the school. He asked me why other students' mothers have swollen chests. At first I thought he was just being impolite, but then I understood from what he wrote. And the wrinkled page was so heartbreaking. Sadly I was sick that day, and a substitute teacher took my place and I couldn't offer my advice for him. After that day, Hong became even more depressed."

England bit his lips, but one thing caught his attention.

"…A substitute teacher?"

"Yes." Ukraine nodded. "I was really sick that day and I didn't want to transmit my sickness to the students, so I rested. I remember that another teacher substituted for me that particular day."

"May I know who it was?"

Ukraine tilted her head.

"… I remembered that it is the vice-principal, Mr….."

* * *

And then, I stuck. I want to apologize beforehand if a particular country's name ended up on the dots place. I am in a dilemma that people will flame if I use their countries' names.

but this is a fanfic, so please forgive me.

Review? Positive ones always make my days! (as well as negative ones ruined my day, but I need both balanced out). Thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

Unbetaed. A filler.

Enjoy.

* * *

England's face turned pale as he listened to Norway. He gritted his teeth and asked in anger, "Is everything that you say true?"

Norway nodded.

"…Bloody… Shit. I would never… I will definitely sue this school!"

"That's also what I want to talk to you about, Mr. Kirkland." Norway stoically commented. "Actually this had happen before. There were two older cases, but we don't have enough evidence to get him to the court. Moreover, the families took their victimized children and moved away from the state, so it even harder for us to gather information or witness."

"They are damn right! I will definitely move my son out of this school; if not, this state!"

"Please calm down." Norway pleaded. "As much as I understand your desire to protect your son, we need you to stay and let Hong be our main witness. With all these evidence, I belief we can make him received what he deserved in jail."

"…Are you suggesting to me to let Hong be a witness, in a court?"

"Yes, Mr. Kirkland."

"Are you crazy? That boy is already as traumatized as he could be, and now you want to pressured him to make a testimony in the court!"

Norway looked down. "I am sorry, Mr. Kirkland. I know that your son has endured a utterly bad experience and I understand your wish to protect your son. But please think about it in different way; with this, we may finally make him stop, and no more children would be a victim for his deranged sexual appetite."

"..But I won't put Hong in that kind of pressure anymore. I have make him suffers enough and as his parents, I am supposed to be his protector."

"You can make it up in other sense." Norway reasoned. "You can make him belief that you love him so much and you wouldn't abandon him. I strongly recommended you to do it now, because he is still young. If he enters adolescence with this kind of weak mentality, I am afraid he would be more than suicidal next time."

England fell into silence as he closed the folder in his hand. After a moment of silence, he finally stood up.

"…I'll talk to my wife about this first."

* * *

_Hi, my name is Hong Kong, 8 years old. _

_Teacher, I am sorry that I missed so many days of the class. The doctor kept me inside the hospital for a week and mother wouldn't even let me touch the textbook, saying I need to rest. I will catch up what I have missed. _

_Teacher _

Hong Kong stopped writing. His mind wondered to the discussion he had the night before, with his parents. He was back home after the week of hospitalization, and he was glad. Because the talking session with Mr. Norway made him so tired and uncomfortable. And staying inside the room was so boring. Although his mother was almost always there, bringing fresh food and comic books and toys, Hong Kong missed his classmates and his teacher. And somehow, he also missed the diary homework.

He was planning to write straight away after he reached home but his father suddenly asked him to sit down on the sofa. So he sat down with both of his parents sitting nicely across him. Hong Kong was reminded of his session with Norway, and he groaned to himself.

But it wasn't a session; it was the reverse. His father was the one who did all the talking unlike Mr. Norway who waited for him to talk. The conversation has burdened him ever since, and he needed to write some of it to his teacher.

So he continued to write.

_Teacher, yesterday father told me about how I am not their real son. I have guessed it before, but I thought I was just thinking too much. But now I am sure that I am adopted. _

_Father told me to belief in myself and them. Father asked me to belief that they loved me as what I am, even though I am not their real son. Father promised me that he and mom would not get divorce of any kind, and although they may fight in the future, they still love me. _

_Mother smiled and said he loves me so much. _

_So I need not worry. I need to belief in myself. I am _

Hong Kong hesitate for a while before continuing,

_loved. _

_What should I do, teacher? Please tell me. I am not sure what should I do. I don't know what to say. I haven't talk to them today, I am too scared to talk. They tried to make me talk, and mother's cake was delicious, but I am too afraid to say it was tasty because I am too afraid to talk. _

_Teacher, I don't like to see how they look hurt when I refused to answer their questions. I don't like making them sad. I smiled, but I cannot answer. I am too afraid to talk. I am happy that they won't get divorce but I am also sad that I am not their son. What am I, then? Where are my real parents? Do they not want me too? I don't really care about the real parents, because I am happy that I am adopted by father and mother. They make me feel happy these days and before the quarells. But if I am not their son, what can I do and what shan't I do? I don't want them to angry at me again. So what should I do? _

Hong Kong closed the notebook. China was standing on his room's doorframe with a pillow and a blanket.

"Hong, can I sleep with you tonight?"

Hong Kong nodded and walked towards China, helping his (not) mother with the blanket. China smiled.

"You don't need to help me, aru. Come on, let's sleep. It's already pass your bedtime and you need to go to school tomorrow."

Hong Kong obediently followed his (not) mother's instruction and climbed over his bed. China followed and put himself beside the child, arranging the pillow and blanket until they both felt comfortable, and patted Hong Kong's blanket. He started to sing a lullaby, and Hong Kong didn't find it annoying. Instead, he found it soothing.

"世上只有妈妈好  
有妈的孩子像个宝  
投进了妈妈的怀抱  
幸福享不了.

Mommy's the only dearest in the world  
With a mom, you have the most valued treasure.  
Jump into mom's heart  
and you have endless happiness."

China smiled when he finished singing and kissed his son's temple.

"I love you, my precious. Now sleep tight and peaceful; you don't have to be afraid because I am here, aru. Just sleep, my little baby. Sweet dream."

Hong Kong's eyes blurred, but he shut it tight before snuggled closer to his mother's chest. His mother was there.

His mother.

He felt so safe and warm, for the very first in recent years.

* * *

China smiled as he watched his son fell asleep.

It was so exhausting for him; the last few weeks have been so hard for him, his son and his family. And it was even harder to learn the truth of how he had destroy the innocent little boy he had grown to love so much.

Hong Kong scratched his cheek in his sleep. China chuckled. Oh, how sweet. How adorable. How he missed all that. Hong Kong acted freely just in his sleep. When he was awoke and in the presence of China or England, the boy acted stiff and restricted. Maybe they shouldn't tell him about the adoption. Maybe they should have just waited till Hong grew older. But England decided that it was time for them to be honest. It was his fault, or maybe their fault, that everything turned out that way. But he tried to amend; although it was a whole new hell to watch how the little boy struggled hard with the fact that he was adopted.

China tried to bake cakes and cooked delicious food and let Hong did whatever he wanted and be spoiled. But the child has lost his confident; all he did was watching China and England, searching for clue of how to respond. No more the small smile and mumbled 'it's delicious!" from his son. Now the little boy smiled and nodded but without sincerity. It's more like he was afraid. Afraid that if he did something vaguely wrong, China or England would not be the same anymore.

The little boy, who was never really spoiled, forced himself to forget how to be spoiled.

China knew he shouldn't push it, but it was hard on him too. That's why he initiated the sleep with Hong Kong. And he pulled the boy into his embrace, hugging like there is no tomorrow.

England has told him about everything. About the sexual harassment and about the court. The revelation shocked China to his core and blamed himself. When his son was suffering and lonely, all he did was immersing himself in self pity about England's stupid affair and Russia's constant attention. England was angry and agitated, but he assured China that it was the right thing to do. China refused, initially, thinking that Hong was still in the delicate mental state and not suitable for any kind of mental strain. They argued a bit, with small voice so that Hong wouldn't listen, but in the end China agreed to England's decision.

All they could do, England said, was to tell and make the boy feel love, confident that no matter what he did; China and England wouldn't leave him. How ironical, because it was always been their feelings for the little baby they adopted 5 years ago.

China woke up from his thought when he heard England opened the door.

"Shh… He's asleep." China whispered fondly, stroking his son's hair.

England smiled gently.

"You want to sleep here too, aru?" China teased, but he was surprised when England did come in and took the chair, sitting on Hong's side. He stayed there for the whole night, falling asleep while sitting.

The night was silent.

* * *

The next chapter: Court. And Punishment.

How long do you think a paedophile's sentence usually is? And sorry, I havent got the place to put the name in yet.


	12. Chapter 12

Finally, the last chapter.

Unbetaed,

Thank you for reading all along.I will finish my other stories before next week I hope.

* * *

Dear Hong, 

I am really glad that you finally back to join our class. Don't worry about your marks, I am sure you can catch up soon since you are diligent. I can give you more exercise than others, so you can get familiar to the new topic faster. 

I cannot tell you what to do. You have to choose what you want. Do you think that they would leave you, let say, if you say 'thank you for the cake'? Do you think they would get angry if you want an ice cream? Did they ever? 

Hong, There is so many cases of adopted family turned into just as good as a real family, if not, better. I can see how your parents love you. Look at them, ask then, tell them. I am sure they are as afraid as you, and all you need is time. 

Just ask yourself, do you love them? Because what you feel is the same as what they are feeling now. Believe in them, and if anything happen, tell me. 

Hong Kong stopped in front of the front door. He read his teacher's answer while walking back home, for he was too eager for the reply. He hesitate and put the book inside his bag.

He looked at the door in front of him.

Suddenly he had the courage to shout.

"I am home!"

* * *

The trial was held six weeks after the court received their appeal. Norway has prepared everything and pile the case, while England and China carefully rehearse Hong what would happen. The suspect, Spain, was called to the court. He asked for appeal, but Norway made sure it was rejected.

The day the trial started, Hong was standing behind the thick door of the court.

China stood beside him, clutching his shoulder tight.

"Hong, remember, don't be afraid to tell the truth. Because we are on you side and protect you. Just be honest."

Hong Kong nodded. China kissed his temple.

England smiled and rubbed Hong's hair. "You are my pride."

Hong beamed back.

* * *

The jury were amused, but in a negative way. Because when Norway presented the case, he showed so many evidence for what Spain has done to the children in his elementary school sexually. He has preyed on three students, two of which suffered depression/mental retardation and man-phobia after the incident. Both of the students' names were not said, because of privacy, but Hong Kong's case was the one who was used as the main witness.

The case caused an uproar, because the elementary school was quite famous. The trial continued rather long, until its fifth day, and Hong was called as a witness. They were almost win, but Spain's lawyer, Francis, was too hard to bring down and always flipped the evidence into something unimportant, making the jury held their decision.

It was when the help came. The family whose child was victimized suddenly came as witness and told their stories too. The children's names were Chibitalia and Mexico. With so much new evidence, France has no choice but to surrender and make another appeal. Finally, after the week, the jury decided that Spain was guilty and he got sentenced 10 years of jail. The case was closed and Hong Kong watched his school's vice president walked in handcuff between police officers.

The man caught Hong's eyes and suddenly shouted, "Didn't you remember what I told you? If you told this punishment, they will get divorce! You are a bad child!"

His roar alerted the guards and he was pinned down. England and China hugged their son tightly, trying to protect Hong from harm.

But the boy didn't flinch when he answered,

"I believe in my parents, teacher, they told me they won't get a divorce and love me no matter what. And I believe them. I don't need the punishment anymore."

Somebody suddenly clapped their hand, and in no time, the whole court joined to clap their hands loudly. Ever since its publicity, the case has been so popular since every parents in the town want to make sure their child was alright. So the room was filled with people and the clapping sound made a huge impact on the room.

The small family smiled to each other and Hong went home hand in hand with both his father and his mother. Happily.

* * *

_Hi, my name is Hong Kong. _

_I am eight years old. _

_The semester ends soon. Soon I will be in third grade. But before that, there is holiday and I am so excited about it! Father and mother ill take me to Hong Kong (just like my name) for holiday. I want to go to Disneyworld so much! _

_The fame finally calmed down. I don't like how the other children pointed at me and called me as 'that'. I don't want to be famous because of this case, I want to be famous because I can eat seven swords in my mouth! What a cool thing to do if I can! _

_Teacher, _

_Thank you so much. I really like this writing assignment. They made me look forward for another day, because there is so much fun in tomorrow as in yesterday. I hope it will continue this way. _

_Father and mother are still fighting—just like them, but I know they are angry because they care, because every time they fight. It will end up with them breaking up the bed and get embarrassed and give me a new Wii game. So childish. _

_By the way, teacher, can you believe it? I am getting a little brother! Father and mother decided to adopt another baby and the baby is so cute! His name is Sealand, and he is two years old! I am so happy when I look at the photo and I pray he comes soon into our home. _

_Thank you, teacher. _

_Regards, _

_Hong Kong__, 8 years old.

* * *

_

Hong gets the fifth place in his class rank. Such a smart boy.

By the way, Spain is one of the canon Pedo in the anime and manga alike. Please dont flame me.

This is the end. I am not really sure how to present the end, since I have no knowledge whatsoever about court and I am typing this in superspeed.

To **Lynnkat, o3o, Fierce Kitten, anon, ajas 136, wickedhpnerd, Kabe ni Jutsu, Lily, KaidaNakata5721, Inner-Hinata, xVampirexEmpressX, Nutty Emmy, and my dear anon; also my other readers, **

**Thank you for reading till the end. **

If you have anything to say, please review. I request a review to improve my story.

Thank you so much/


End file.
